


Fremde Spucke im Mund

by simpletextadventure



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Light Bondage, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, Orgasm Control, Public Sex, S&M, Seile, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub!Max, Victoria's Vibrator, Wäscheklammern, dom!Victoria
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Ein Text für den man sich nicht schämt, ist es auch nicht wert hochgeladen zu werden.





	1. Polog

Ein langer Schultag näherte sich seinem Ende. Max musste nur noch eine Stunde mit Frau Grant hinter sich bringen. Als sie vor ihrem Spind stand um ihr Chemiebuch zu holen, vibrierte ihr Handy. Sie streichelte über das Bild von Victoria und ihr Handy zeigte eine anonyme Nachricht an:

Noch als sie die Nachricht las, hörte Max plötzlich ein Summen. Sie drehte sich um und sah Victoria. Sie hatte ebenfalls ihr Smartphone in der Hand. Victoria's Blick wanderte nach oben und als sich ihre Blicke schließlich trafen, hörte Victoria auf zu summen. "Oh man, Victoria ...", sagte Max lachend.

Als sie aber den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin registrierte, hörte sie auf zu lachen. Victoria sah aus wie die selbstbewussteste Person weit und breit. Vor ein paar Monaten hätte Max die Anspannung hinter Victorias Fassade nicht erkannt. Max' Freundin strahlte fast immer Dominanz und Selbstbewusstsein aus. Manchmal, weil sie sich dominant und selbstbewusst fühlte und manchmal, weil sie sich hinter einer Fassade aus Selbstbewusstsein versteckte. Man musste Victoria gut kennen um den Unterschied zu erkennen, wenn man allerdings gelernt hatte den Menschen hinter der Fassade zu sehen war es schwer sich nicht in Victoria zu verlieben - zumindest ging es Max so.

Victoria stand mit scheinbar majestätischer Gelassenheit in dem Gang, von dem sie einen Großteil beanspruchte. Die anderen Schüler die gerade von A nach B eilten, nahmen sich die Zeit zu warten bis hinter Victoria genug Platz war um vorbei zu huschen. Das Victoria derart mit ihrer Macht spielte bedeutete, dass sie Etwas massiv verunsicherte. Max sprach mit betont sanfter Stimme: "Alles in Ordnung, Victoria?".

Die Blondine schenkte Max ein kurzes Lächeln und in einem Akt der Gnade machte sie einen Schritt auf Max zu. Auf diese Weiße gewährt sie dem Pöbel hinter ihrem Rücken etwas mehr Platz. Max müsste eigentlich zu ihrer nächsten Stunde aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Sie wollte wissen was Victoria beschäftigte, also wartete sie geduldig auf Victoria's Worte. "Kommst du nachher zu mir?", fragte Victoria. "Natürlich!", antwortete Max, als ihr etwas einfiel, "Ähm ..." - "Was?", fragte Victoria.

Max sah auf den Boden, als könnte sie dort die richtigen Worte finden und sagte: "Ich hab mich mit Kate zu einer Tasse Tee verabredet ... aber ich kann ihr absagen ..." - "Nein!", fiel ihr Victoria ins Wort, "Geh nur zu deinem Tee-Date mit Kate." - "Es ist kein Date, Victoria. Komm doch mit und trink eine Tasse mit uns.", schlug Max vor. Victoria verdrehte die Augen und antwortet: "Nein danke! Komm hinterher einfach zu meinem Zimmer, Okay?" - "Ich werde mich beeilen.", versprach Max.

"Nicht so schnell, Caulfield!", sagte Victoria und ging zu ihrem eigen Spinnt. Mit einem teuflischem Grinsen auf den Lippen und einer eleganten Schachtel in ihren Händen kehrte sie zurück und sagte: "Ich habe etwas für dich." - "Ein Geschenk?", fragte Max und nahm die Schachtel entgegen. Die Schachtel war klein, leicht und mit schwarzem Leder bespannt. Max drehte das Schächtelchen neugierig aber auf der Box fand sich kein Hinweis, auf den Inhalt.

"Mach auf!", befahl Victoria und Max öffnete vorsichtig die Schachtel. Als sie den Inhalt erblickte, schlug sie den Deckel sofort wieder zu und sah zu Victoria. Max' Gesicht wurde heiß und Victoria lächelte sie amüsiert an. "Du weist also was das ist.", stellte Victoria fest und kam noch einen Schritt auf Max zu, "Ich dachte mir, du könntest ihn tragen bis du bei mir bist.", Victoria lehnte sich vor und flüsterte in Max Ohr, "Wir wollen doch wissen, ob er passt."

Max konnte spüren wie sich ihr Herzschlag erhöhte. Victoria richtete sich wieder auf, streichelte Max' glühende Wange und sagte einfühlsam: "Natürlich nur wenn du Lust dazu hast." Max nickte. "Dann Komm!", sagte die Blondine und ging den Gang hinunter. Max schloss ihren Spinnt und eilte ihrer Freundin hinterher; Max hatte weiche Knie. Sie betraten die Mädchentoilette und Max sprach ein Stoßgebet: "Bitte las niemandem auf dem Klo sein!" Zur Max' Erleichterung hatten sie die Toilette für sich alleine - für den Moment.

Victoria ging in eine der Kabinen und klappte den Klodeckel herunter. Max folgte ihr und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Du hast ihn dir noch gar nicht richtig angesehen.", sagte Victoria. Daraufhin öffnete Max die Schachtel erneut und holte vorsichtig das Objekt heraus. Victoria nahm ihr die Schachtel und ihr Tasche ab und stellte beides auf den Boden. Max fuhr mit ihren Fingern über die Konturen des Objekts. "Er ist sehr schön, danke Victoria.", sagte Max und Victoria grinste.

Das Objekt in Max Händen war komplett aus Edelstahl. An dem einem Ende war das Metall geformt wie eine Rosenblüte, dann folgte ein kurzes dünnes Stück; das andere Ende war wie ein Tropfen geformt. "Wir werden beide unseren Spaß damit haben.", sagte Victoria und nahm den But Plug ihrer Freundin aus der Hand. Sie hielt ihn Max vor den Mund und sagte, "Nicht fallen lassen!", dann steckte sie ihn Max in den Mund und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Max umschloss den dünnen Schaft in der Mitte des But Plug mit ihren Lippen. Die metallene Blüte die ihr aus dem Mund ragte erinnerte Victoria an einen Schnuller - die Vorstellung machte sie an. Die Blondine streifte Max eine Strähne hinter's Ohr. Als sie ihrer brünetten Freundin in die Augen sah, machte sie sich eine mentale Notiz: "1. Schnuller kaufen. 2. Max den Schnuller in den Mund stecken. 3. Es ihr solange besorgen, bis sie den Schnuller fallen lässt."

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen griff sie nach unten und öffnete Max Hosenknopf, dann den Reißverschluss und schließlich zog sie ihr die Hose bis zu den Knien hinunter. Victoria positionierte Max vor der Toilette und sagte: "Beug dich über!" Max stützte sich mit ihren Händen an der Wand ab. Victoria zog Max' Unterhose herunter und streichelte Max' Hintern. Als Nächstes griff sie nach der metallenen Blüte und zog Max den But Plug aus dem Mund. Victoria brachte das Sexspielzeug in Position und drückte eine Pobacke zur Seite. Max schnaufte leise vor Aufregung, brachte eine Hand nach hinten und drückte ihre andere Backe zur Seite.

Victoria massierte Max Arschloch mit der Spitze des But Plug, ohne dabei zu versuchen in Max einzudringen. Victoria sagte mit nachdenklichem Ton: "Hmmm hast du zufällig Gleitcreme dabei?", noch bevor Max die rhetorische Frage beantworten konnte sprach Victoria: "Nein, natürlich nicht ... wie unvorteilhaft ... für dich!", die Blondine rieb mit etwas mehr Kraft über Max Arschloch. "Ich könnte natürlich helfen, indem ich auf dich spucke.", sagte Victoria mit einem breiten Grinsen, "Möchtest du das?", fragte sie und Max nickte.

"Dann solltest du mich darum bitten!", sagte Victoria und Max spürte wie ihre Erregung schlagartig wuchs. Das über die Toilette gebeugte Mädchen flüsterte: "Bitte spuck auf mich." Keinen 'normalen' Menschen sollte es erregen, angespuckt zu werden aber das war Max völlig egal - es machte sie geil. "Lauter!", sagte Victoria. "Bitte spuck auf mich, Victoria ... bitte!", flehte Max. "Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich dir einen Gefallen tun soll!", sagte Victoria streng.

Max sah über ihre Schulter, in die teuflisch schönen Augen ihre Freundin. Victoria stellte sich neben Max und lehnte sich zu ihr vor. "Bitte Victoria spuck auf mich!", sagte Max. "Mach den Mund auf!", befahl Victoria und Max gehorchte. Die Blondine griff Max Kopf, lehnte sich noch etwas näher und spuckte ihrer Freundin in den Mund. Max spürte Victoria's Spucke in ihrem Mund auftreffen. Ihr Mund wollte sich reflexartig schließen aber Max hielt ihren Mund geöffnet und sagte, etwas undeutlich, mit offenem Mund: "Danke, Victoria."

Victoria hielt Max das Sexspielzeug unter den Mund und Max ließ Victoria's und ihre eigene Spucke auf den But Plug laufen. Die Blondine streichelte Max über den Kopf und wendete sich wieder dem Hintern ihrer Freundin zu. "Du bist ein gutes Mädchen und gute Mädchen bekommen Spucke bevor man ihnen etwas in den Arsch schiebt.", erklärte Victoria. Max wiederholte: "Danke, Viktoria." Die Blondine beugte sich jetzt über Max' Po und spuckte ihr auf's Arschloch, dann begann sie den Anal Plug in Max zu schieben. Die Spitze des Sexspielzeugs weitete Max engen Hintern und der Brünetten klappte der Mund auf. Der Anal Plug war nicht nur unangenehm, er tat weh! "Er ist zu Groß!", sagte Max angestrengt.

"Entspann dich meine liebe.", flüsterte die Blondine und küsste Max' Pobacke. Max atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich darauf locker zu lassen. Das Sexspielzeug rutschte ein weiteres Stück in Max und Victoria sagte zufrieden: "Gut, das ist schon fast die Hälfte!" Die Blondine zog den Anal Plug wieder etwas heraus und fragte: "Schaffst du den Rest auch noch ... für mich?" - "Ja, Victoria!", Max Antwort kam ohne Zögern. Victoria festigte ihren Griff an der metallenen Blüte und sagte: "Das ist mein Mädchen! ... bereit?" Max holte schnell Luft und sagte: "Ja."

Der Plug rutschte Stück für Stück tiefer in sie hinein. Victoria gewährte ihr regelmäßig Verschnaufpausen, in dem sie den Anal Plug wieder ein wenig hinaus zog nur um ihn gleich wieder in ihre Freundin zu drücken. "Gleich hast du's geschafft", ermutigte sie Victoria. Max hätte gelogen wenn sie behautet hätte, dass es nicht weh tat aber sie hätte auch gelogen wenn sie gesagt hätte, dass es ihr nicht gefällt. Victoria machte langsam, so das sich Max Stück für Stück an das Spielzeug gewöhnen konnte. Nach einer Weile rutschte der But Plug hinein und Max stöhnte erleichtert. "Das ist mein Mädchen! Gut gemacht!", sagte Victoria und küsste erneut Max' Hintern, "Ich bin stolz auf dich!"

Max stützte sich wieder mit beiden Händen an der Wand ab und genoss den Augenblick. Victorias Lob bescherte Max ein breites Lächeln. Plötzlich zog Victoria an der metallenen Rose an. Max wollte fragen, warum, aber als der Anal Plug aus ihrem Hintern gleitete, klappte ihr Mund unwillkürlich auf und sie stieß einen kurzen aber schrillen Schrei aus - sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Victoria den But Plug gleich wieder herausziehen würde. Victoria hielt Max den Mund zu und sagte amüsiert: "Schhhh, Blackwell hat dünne wände, mein Schatz."

Kurz darauf begann Victoria damit das Sexspielzeug wieder in Max zu schieben. Dieses Mal deutlich schneller. Max musste sich konzentrieren um nicht zu verkrampfen, da fiel es schwer auch noch darauf zu achten nicht zu laut zu werden; Max war froh um Victoria's Hand auf ihren Lippen. Victoria schob den Anal Plug erbarmungslos zurück in Max' Hintern, als das Tropfenförmige Ende wieder völlig verschwunden war, schnaufte Max erleichtert durch ihre Nase.

"Beim zweiten Mal geht es gleich fiel leichter, findest du nicht auch?", fragte Victoria. Max war andere Meinung. Da Victoria wusste, dass Max nicht wirklich sprechen konnte, wartete sie nicht lange auf eine Antwort. Sie zog erneut an dem But Plug an. Max riss ihre Augen auf nur um sie gleich wieder zusammen zu kneifen, als der But Plug ein weiteres Mal ihren Hintern weitete. Victoria ließ den Anal Plug jetzt mehrfach über die dickste Stelle gleiten.

Max entschied, das Bester aus ihrer wunderbar misslichen Lage zu machen und brachte wieder ihre Hand nach hinten aber dieses Mal griff sie sich zwischen die Beine. Doch diese Aktion hatte Konsequenzen!

Ihre blondhaarige Freundin schlug ihr auf den Po. Max' Hand schoss wieder nach vorne. Der Klaps auf ihren Po war nicht schlimm aber das Geräusch! Was, wenn es jemand gehört hatte? Das Klatschen hallte in dem Bad noch nach, da fauchte Victoria in ihr Ohr: "Du fast dich nur mit meiner Erlaubnis an! Sonst schicke ich dich in den Unterricht mit dem But Plug in deinem Mund und nicht in deinem Arsch!"

Die Blondine zog den But Plug aus Max' Arschloch. Zu Max' Unbehagen nahm Victoria ihre Hand von ihrem Mund und hielt ihr den Anal Pug vors Gesicht. "Also?", fragte sie. "Entschuldige, Victoria!", sagte Max schnell und presste anschließend ihre Lippen zusammen. "Wo sollen wir den Hinstrecken?", fragte Victoria bedrohlich. Max drehte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite doch Victoria packte sie am Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf wieder Richtung Anal Plug. "Bist du gar nicht neugierig wie dein Arsch schmeckt?" fragte sie mit spielerisch sanftem Ton, gleichzeitig drückte sie mit ihrem Daumen und Zeigefinger in Max' Wangen und zwang sie so ihren Mund zu öffnen. Mit Victoria's Krallen im Gesicht fiel es Max schwer zu sprechen. "...bütte.", flehte Max. Gleichzeitig brachte sie beide Hände nach hinten und drückt ihre Pobacken auseinander.

Victoria ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Entscheidung, löste aber schließlich ihren Griff. "Du versprichst ein braves Mädchen zu sein?", fragte sie streng und Max erwiderte: "Ja, ich..." - "Sei still!", wurde sie unterbrochen und Victorias Hand legte sich wieder über ihren Mund. Max lehnt sich dankbar in die Hand ihrer Freundin. "Ich lasse dir zu fiel durchgehen.", seufzte Victoria und wendete sich wieder Max' Hintern zu.

Victoria spuckte noch einmal auf Max' Arschloch und drückte das Sexspielzeug erneut in Max' Hintern. Das braunhaarige Mädchen stöhnte dankbar in Victoria's Hand und der But Plug rutschte in Position. Victoria ließ den Anal Plug noch ein paar Mal raus- und reingleiten. Nach einer Weile reduzierte die Blondine das Tempo und ließ das Sexspielzeug zum Abschluss besonders langsam in Max gleiten.

Die Hand die eben noch Max' Lippen versiegelt hatte, streifte über Max' Wange nach hinten, vorbei an Max' Ohr und durch ihre braunen Haare. Als Victoria's Hand an Max' Hinterkopf angekommen war griff Victoria kräftig zu und mit einem Ruck zog sie Max an ihren Haaren hoch, so dass sie etwas nach hinten gelehnt stehen musste. Mit der Hose auf Kniehöhe konnte sich Max kaum an die neue Position anpassen. Victoria hatte Max sprichwörtlich 'mit herunter gelassener Hose' erwischt. "Wenn du dich anfassen willst fragst du um Erlaubnis! Wenn du kommen möchtest fragst du um Erlaubnis und niemand außer mir darf das ..." Victoria packte mit ihrer anderen Hand die Metallene Blüte, "... aus deinem Arsch ziehen! Verstanden?", sagte Victoria und Max Nickte eifrig, so weit das möglich war, mit Victorias Hand an ihrem Kopf. "Sag es!", befahl die größere und Max sagte: "Niemand außer dir darf den Anal Plug herausziehen. Ich frage um Erlaubnis bevor ich mich anfasse oder komme." - "Gut.", sagte Victoria zufrieden.

Anschließend küsste sie ihrer Freundin und half ihr in eine stabile Position. Victoria gab Max einen sanften Klaps auf den Po und sagte: "Zieh dich an! Du musst in den Unterricht!" Max hatte sich gerade herunter gebeugt um sich die Hose hoch zu ziehen da ergänzte Victoria nachdenklich: "Ich wünschte wir hätten mehr Zeit." Max zog ihre Hose und Unterhose bis zu ihrem Po und sah über ihre Schulter zu Victoria. "Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie.

Victoria half Max die Hose und Unterhose über die Metallene Blüte zu ziehen. Anschließen umarmte sie Max von hinten und schloss Max' Hosentür. Während dieser Umarmung flüsterte sie in Max Ohr: "Las uns später in Ruhe sprechen." Als Victoria fertig war, drehte sich Max um und sah ihrer größeren Freundin in die Augen. Sie wollte widersprechen; sie wollte jetzt wissen was Victoria belastete. Doch als sie noch nach Worten suchte, drückte Victoria das kleinere Mädchen an sich und sagte: "Du hast versprochen ein braves Mädchen zu sein?" - "Ja.", sagte Max leise und legte ihren Kopf auf Victoria's Brust. Die Blondine legte ihren Kopf auf Max' und sagte: "Dann geh in den Unterricht und zu Kate ... wir sprechen hinterher! Okay?" Max seufzte: "Okay."


	2. Ein vollkommen harmloser DVD-Abend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilerwarnung!  
> Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet Spoiler für: ' **Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within** '!
> 
> Da Max und Victoria in diesem Kapitel nichts Unanständiges tun sondern nur und ausschließlich den oben genannten Film ansehen, enthält dieses Kapitel zahlreiche Spoiler ... NICHT! Aber im Ernst, einige wenige Spoiler sind enthalten ... aber viel bekommen die beiden nicht mit von dem Film ;-)

Max fiel es schwer dem Unterricht zu folgen. Sie konnte nicht aufhören darüber zu grübeln, was Victoria wohl beschäftigte. Aber es gab auch gute Neuigkeiten, es war nicht ganz so schlimm, mit dem But Plug im Po zu sitzen, wie Max befürchtet hatte. Dennoch war sie froh, als sie ihren Sitzplatz im Chemiesaal gegen Kate's weiche Bettkante eintauschen konnte.  
  
"Max? Maaa-aaax? MAX!", Max blinzelte, als Kate sie mit leicht erhobener Stimme ansprach, "hier, dein Tee." - "Oh, danke!", sagte Max und Kate reichte ihr die Tasse mit dem Tee. "Achtung, heiß!", warnte Kate und fragte im selben Atemzug: " ... Also?" - "Also was?", sagte Max und pustete gegen den Dampf an, der von ihrer Tasse aufstieg.  
  
Kate sah sie an und fragte redundanter Weise auch noch verbal: "Dich beschäftigt doch etwas." - "Ähm also, Victoria möchte mit mir über etwas sprechen ... es scheint um etwas Wichtiges zu gehen.", sagte Max. "Nun...", Kate machte sich gerade und sprach ganz ernsthaft, "... ich denke, entweder möchte sie um deine Hand anhalten oder es geht um eine Sex-Sache." Das braunhaarige Mädchen sah in den Dampf ihres Tees, als verberge sich darin die Antwort und sprach: "Ich weiß nicht ...", Max richtete ihren Blick auf Kate, "Moment mal!", Sie durchblickte ihre Freundin noch besser, als den Wasserdampf und fragte obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte:" Machst du dich gerade über mich lustig?"  
  
Kate nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und versuchte, ohne Erfolg, ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. "Kate Beverly Marsh, du bist wie immer eine große Hilfe!", schimpfte Max ihre Freundin. Nach dem die Mädchen über Victoria und die Welt gesprochen hatten, machte sich Max auf den Weg, von ihrer Freundin zu ihrer festen Freundin.  
  
Max klopfte an Victoria's Zimmer und sagte: "Ich bin's!" - "Komm rein!", Victoria's Stimme klang angespannt. Max tat, wie ihr geheißen und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Wenn Max mit ihrer Freundin alleine war, konnte sich Victoria normalerweise immer entspannen aber jetzt wirkte sie angespannt. Max wählte einen betont sanften Tonfall und sagte: "Hey, Victoria." - "Setz dich!", befahl die Blondine und zeigte auf die Couch.  
  
Max warf Victoria's weichen Bett einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, setzte sich dann aber auf die Couch. Die Langbeinige ging ein paar Mal in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab. Dann sagte sie: "Ich werde Morgen nach Hause fahren." - "Was? ... wieso?", fragte Max schockiert. Victoria setzte sich zu Max auf die Couch und sagte: "Meine Eltern haben ein Event im Chase Space organisiert und sie wollen, dass ich dabei bin." - "Wie lange wirst du weg sein?", fragte Max mit Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn. Victoria griff die Hand ihrer Freundin und sagte: "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin mal wieder die Letzte die etwas erfährt! Meine Eltern haben bereits mit Wells gesprochen. Von ihm habe ich das Ganze erfahren! Ich weiß nicht, wann meine Eltern vor hatten mit mir zu sprechen."  
  
Max überdachte Victoria's Worte. Sie war traurig; sie wollte nicht, dass Victoria ging. Aber da war noch etwas, das sie störte ... so albern wie es ach sein mag aber ... nach dem es Kate angesprochen hatte, wenn auch nur im Spaß; Max war enttäuscht darüber, dass Victoria nicht um ihre Hand angehalten hatte. "Aber der Abend war ja noch jung.", dachte sich Max und sie stellte sich Victoria und sich selbst in einem Brautgeleit vor. Die Zeremonie wäre von Kate generalstabsmäßig geplant worden und Kate würde mit Argusaugen dafür sorgen, dass alles nach plan läuft. Natürlich würden Chloe und Rachel die Bar unsicher machen und ...; "MAAAX!", brüllte Victoria.  
  
Victoria sah Max getroffen an und sagte wütend: "Ernsthaft, Max? Ernsthaft? Ich sage dir, dass ich dich verlassen muss und deine Reaktion ist es mit einem breiten Grinsen in einen Tagtraum zu entgleiten!" Max kehrte in die Realität zurück und sagte: "Entschuldige! Ich will nicht, dass du gehst!"  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Max den übertrieben großen Koffer neben Victoria's Kleiderschrank. "Du könntest mich ja mitnehmen. Ich passe da locker rein.", sagte sie. Die Blondine folgte Max' Blick und antwortet: "Nicht mit all meinen Klamotten." - "Was ist dir wichtiger? Ich oder deine Klamotten?", fragte die Brünette und sah Victoria fragend an. Victoria sah in Max blaue Augen und sagte sanft: "... und Schuhe." - "Was?" - "Da sind auch meine Schuhe drin." Max holte gerade Luft, da erglänzte Victoria schnell: "Du weist, ich kann dich nicht in einem Koffer mit zu mir nach Hause schmuggeln."  
  
Die Mädchen sahen wieder zu dem Koffer. "Das ist doch scheiße!", fluchte Max leise. "Ja.", stimmte Victoria zu. "Das könnte unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht, für wer weiß wie lange, sein.", sagte Victoria und streichelte über Max' Wange während sie ergänzte: "Schau nicht so traurig! Ich schlage vor wir machen uns einen schönen Abend und ab Morgen telefonieren wir täglich und vielleicht können wir uns ja schon bald wieder sehen." Max lehnte sich in Victoria's Hand, schloss die Augen und sagte: "Okay. Was möchtest du machen?"  
  
Max konnte das teuflische Grinsen im Gesicht ihrer Freundin nicht sehen, als diese sagte: "Wir könnten uns einen Film ansehen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du den Film aussuchen." Sie hätte genau so gut sagen können: "Wir sehen uns 'Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within' an." Die Brünette schlug ihre großen Augen auf, lächelte Victoria an und sagte: "Deal!" Victoria nahm ihre Hand aus dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin und schlug sich selbst zweimal auf den Schoß. "Komm ich befreie dich von dem But Plug."  
  
Max stand auf und zog sich die Hose herunter. Anschließend legte sie sich über Victoria's Schoß. Die Blondine saß leicht schräg, so das Max ihren Oberkörper auf der Couch abstützen konnte und nicht unangenehm in der Luft hing. Nicht selten, wenn Max in dieser Position war, war sie geknebelt oder gefesselt ... oder beides. Max mochte diese Position; es war bequem, intim und sie war ihrer Freundin hilflos ausgeliefert. Das braunhaarige Mädchen hatte in dieser Pose Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem Pawlowschen-Hund ... nur, dass es nicht ihr Mund war, der feucht wurde.  
  
Victoria massierte Max' Po mit beiden Händen. "Ist dir eigentlich klar wie sehr ich deinen wunderbaren Hintern vermissen werde?", fragte Victoria. Max antwortete grinsend: "Nur gut, dass du zwei, drei Bilder von meinem Hintern hast." Ohne zu übertreiben konnte man sagen, dass es sich bei dieser Aussage um die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends handelte. Die Blondine hatte unzählige Bilder von Max' Hintern. Bei dem Versuch die Essenz dieses perfekten Gesäßes auf ein Bild zu übertragen hatte Victoria nicht nur das Limit ihrer Festplatte gesprengt, Unsummen an Geld ausgegeben, z. B. für ein 1200,- EURO Makroobjektiv und eine 5TB-Externe-Festplatte, nein, sie hatte auch genug Bildmaterial gesammelt, dass spätere Generationen Max Caulfield klonen können würden, nur aus den Bildern ihres Hintern.  
  
Natürlich entbehrte die Vorstellung einen Menschen aus Bildern, wenn auch zahlreich und extrem scharf, zu klonen jeder Logik. Aber wenn Victoria Max Po mit beiden Händen griff, so wie sie es in diesem Moment tat, war für Logik auch kein Platz mehr in Victoria. Das blonde Mädchen war erfüllt von der Gewissheit, dass es ein höheres Wesen geben musste. So ein Hintern konnte unmöglich das nüchterne Produkt einer durch evolutionäre Anpassung gesteuerte Selektion sein. Die Welt ist durch die Hand eines Meisters, eines Gottes, eines Künstlers entstanden, das wusste Victoria mit aller Gewissheit. Max' Hintern war das Meisterstück dieses Künstlers; ein Meisterwerk wie es nur ein Gott erschaffen kann. "Von Gottes Hand geformt von mir durchgeknetet!", dachte sich die Blondine mit einem zufrieden Lächeln - sie war glücklich!  
  
"Ähm Victoria? Bist du noch da?", Victoria wurde von Max' Frage aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Die Blondine neigte nicht zu Tagträumen aber dieser Hintern war manchmal selbst für sie zu viel des Guten. "Sorry, ich hab eben über Gott nachgedacht.", sagte Victoria. Die Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Ist dir klar, dass ich mit dir häufiger über Gott spreche, als mit Kate?" - "Halt die Klappe!", sagte die Blondine und zog an dem But Plug an. Max entspannte sich so gut es ging und kurz darauf war der Anal Plug nicht mehr in ihrem Hintern.  
  
Victoria gab mit ihrer freien Hand dem Hintern auf ihrem Schoß einen sanften Klaps und sagte: "Du darfst aufstehen." Max tat dies und auch Victoria erhob sich und befahl: "Mach dich bettfertig ich komme gleich wieder." - "Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Max. Die Blondine hielt den Anal Plug hoch und sagte: "Ich mach den hier sauber." Max sah erstaunt zu wie Victoria, ohne das Sexspielzeug zu verstecken, zur Tür ging. Das braunhaarige Mädchen zog sich noch schnell die Hose hoch, dann öffnete Victoria die Tür und ging. "Such schon Mal den Film raus!", hörte sie Victoria noch rufen.  
  
Max ging zu Victoria's DVD-Sammlung und lies ihre Finger über die DVD-Hüllen gleiten. Die "Final Fantasy: The Spirits Withini"-DVD, die Max ihrer Freundin geschenkt hatte, obwohl Victoria sie nicht wirklich haben wollte, war leicht gefunden. Während auf dem Fernseher die Üblichen Raubkopier-Hinweise und Werbung liefen, ging sie zu Victorias Kleiderschrank; er war so gut wie leer. Das braunhaarige Mädchen griff ein übergroßes t-Shirts das sie bereits in der Vergangenheit als Nachthemd getragen hatte.  
  
Auf Victoria's Flachbildfernseher war inzwischen das Hauptmenü zu sehen, da betrat Victoria wieder das Zimmer. Die Blondine beäugte das t-Shirt in Max Händen und sagte: "Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass du heute Nacht keine Kleidung tragen wirst?" - "Ich dachte wir sehen uns eine DVD an.", sagte Max nachdenklich. Während Max sprach, legte Victoria den Anal Plug auf ihren Schreibtisch. Anschließend ging sie mit einem hungrigen Grinsen auf Max zu und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: "Zieh dich aus!"  
  
Victoria entfernte sich wieder von Max und nahm ihr dabei das t-Shirt aus der Hand. Das Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren ging zur Couch; auf dem Weg dorthin schmiss sie das t-Shirt in eine Ecke des Raumes. Dann nahm sie die Fernbedienung des DVD-Spielers von dem Tisch vor sich und sagte: "Ich drück ganz sicher nicht auf 'PLAY' solange du angezogen bist!" Max lächelte; sie hätte es besser wissen müssen; natürlich würde Victoria nicht einfach nur einen harmlosen DVD-Abend machen wollen. Immerhin war dies ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht, für eine unbestimmte Zeit. Max bewegte sich, mehr oder weniger, zu dem Takt der Menü-Musik, die aus den TV-Boxen kam und zog sich langsam aus.  
  
Sie öffnete ihren Hoody und ließ ihn von ihren Schultern gleiten. Anschließend drehte sie sich um, nahm ihre Beine über Kreuz und beugte sich herunter. Max öffnete ihre Schuhe, als sie plötzlich ein Klicken hörte. Victoria hatte ihre Kamera gegriffen und machte jetzt ein Foto nach dem anderen. Sie richtet sich wieder auf, stieg vorsichtig aus ihren offenen Schuhen und wendete sich ihrer Freundin zu. Max verzichtet darauf die Schuhe wegzuschleudern und dabei einen Spiegel zu zerstören, wie beim letzten Mal. Sie griff ihr t-Shirt und zog es sich, nicht ganz 100 %ig elegant, über den Kopf. Max' Hände wanderten als Nächstes zu ihrem Rücken.  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen schwang noch ein paar mal mit den Hüften um zu überspielen, dass sie ihren eigenen BH nicht beim ersten Versuch aufbekam. Nach dieser ungeplanten Spannungspause, flog der BH im hohen Bogen in eine Ecke des kleinen Raums.  
  
Dann öffnete Max ihren Hosenknopf und fuhr anschließend mit ihren Daumen unter den Hosenbund. Max drehte sich ein Weiteres Mal um und zog ihre Jeans und ihre Unterhose gleichzeitig herunter. Als der Stoff über ihren Po streifte wurde das Zimmer von einem Blitzlichtgewitter erleuchtet - weitere Bilder für die Festplatte mit der Beschriftung 'MB'; die Abkürzung stand nicht für 'MegaByte' sondern für 'Max But'. Als sie fertig war, legte sie ihre Hände auf ihre Hüfte und fragte mit einem Blick über ihre Schulter: "Zufrieden?" Victoria nahm die Kamera zur Seite und sagte: "Zieh noch deine Socken aus, Liebling."  
  
Max sah an sich herunter und ärgerte sich. Sie hatte einen kompletten Striptease gemacht ohne zu stolpern oder etwas kaputt zu machen aber sie hatte ihre Socken vergessen - misst. Sie zog sich unzeremoniell die Socken von den Füßen, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete stand Victoria vor ihr und sagte: "Du bist verdammt heiß! Weist du das?" Als Nächstes griff sie Max' Hand und führte sie zur Couch. "Setz dich!", sagte sie und portionierte ihre Partnerin in der Mitte der Couch. Anstatt sich neben Max zu setzen holte Victoria eine Schachtel von unter ihrem Bett hervor.  
  
Sie holte drei kurze Seile aus der Schachtel und zeigte sie Max. Die Braunhaarige nickte. Kurz darauf griff Victoria einen Fuß von ihrer Freundin. Sie legte das Seil in einer Schlaufe um Max Knöchel. Sie band das andere Ende an einem der Couch-Beine fest. Das gleiche machte sie mit Max anderem Fuß. Die Braunhaarige saß jetzt mit weit geöffneten Beinen auf Victoria's weißem Sitzmöbel. Nach dem Victoria mit dem zweiten Bein fertig war, fragte sie: "Zu fest?" - "Nein.", sagte Max und schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
  
Victoria startete den Film, zog sich die Schuhe aus und stieg auf die Couch. Sie setzte sich hinter Max und legte ihre eigenen Beine über die Oberschenkel ihrer Freundin. "Sitzt du bequem?", fragte Victoria und umarmte Max gleichzeitig. Das andere Mädchen lehnte sich zufrieden nach hinten und sagte: "Ja, sehr sogar." - "Gut.", antwortete die Blondine und griff nach Max Händen. Sie legte sie über Kreuz und fesselte sie mit dem letzten Seil.  
  
Victoria küsste Max Nacken und hauchte zwischen den Küssen: "Vergiss nicht, dass du ohne meine Erlaubnis nicht kommen darfst." Im selben Moment griff sie mit ihrer einen Hand Max' Brust. Ihre andere Hand legte sie auf Max' ungeschützten Intimbereich; das kleinere Mädchen fühlte sich wohl. Umschlungen von den Fesseln und Victorias Extremitäten fühlte sie sich gefangen, hilflos und zugleich beschützt.  
  
Victoria's Hand bedeckte Max' inzwischen heißes Liebeszentrum. Es war als würde Victoria ihren eigenen Unterleib bedecken und beschützen. Und so war es auch ... in gewisser Weise, denn Victoria bedeckte nicht nur den intimsten Bereich ihrer Freundin, sondern nahm auch Besitz davon - Max war Victoria's Mädchen. Zur selben zeit war Victoria's andere Hand etwas aktiver. Sie spielte mit dem immer härter werdenden Nippel in ihrer Hand. Sie drückte, zog und drehte auch ein bisschen.  
  
Victoria schenkte dem Film keine Beachtung. Sie fühlte, spürte und hörte Max' Atem - das war fiel interessanter. Sie waren so eng aneinander geschlungen ... sie waren eine Einheit. Max fühlte sich häufig unsicher und nervös aber nicht wenn Victoria bei ihr war - sie wusste Victoria würde sie beschützen - sie vertraute Victoria. Deshalb machte es ihr auch nichts aus, Victoria schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein - ganz im Gegenteil. Max gefiel es wenn Victoria sie Fesselte, zum einen erregte es sie, zum anderen trug sie, wenn sie gefesselt war, keine Verantwortung mehr. Victoria kümmerte sich um alles und Max genoss es frei von aller Verantwortung zu sein und sich ihrer Freundin im Gegenzug hinzugeben. Max hatte erst durch Victoria realisiert wie dringend sie diese Verschnaufpausen brauchte; sie fühlte sich häufig von der Welt um sich erdrückt aber mit Victoria konnte sie frei Atmen - außer natürlich wenn Victoria auf ihrem Gesicht saß ... aber das zählte, in diesem Zusammenhang, nicht wirklich.  
  
Victoria war auch häufig verunsichert und von Selbstzweifeln geplagt. Victoria war zum Siegen verdammt. Ihre Eltern hatten es ihr seit dem Kindergarten immer wieder eingebläut: "Du musst erfolgreich sein! Du hast alles was man sich nur wünschen kann, also mach etwas draus! Wenn du versagst, liegt das ausschließlich an dir!" Es gab keine andere Option - Erfolg oder nichts. Für Misserfolg gab es keine Rechtfertigung und für eine Versagerin gab es keinen Platz in der Chase-Familie!

Victoria's Eltern, die Menschen von denen sich die junge Victoria, das Kind Victoria, instinktiv Liebe und Zuneigung gewünscht hatte, waren die Menschen gewesen die ihr Herz gebrochen hatten. "Mit solchen Leistungen kannst du unmöglich meine Tochter sein!", Sätze wie dieser zerfetzten Victoria's Herz und brachten einen Schmerz mit sich den sie nicht ertragen konnte. Deshalb strengte sie sich an. Sie wurde zwar nicht gelobt, wenn sie eine 1+ nach Hause brachte aber wenigstens nannten ihre Eltern sie nicht, "Dummkopf", oder stellten die Frage, ob sie im Krankenhaus nach ihrer Geburt vertauscht worden war.

Victoria konnte ihre Eltern nicht aus ihrem Herzen verbannen; die beiden Arschlöcher waren da schon drinnen aber sie ließ sonst niemanden in ihr Herz. Sie hatte von klein auf gelernt, dass Liebe, Schmerz bedeutet und sie konnte keinen Schmerz mehr ertragen.

Nichts machte Victoria neidischer, als Leute die liebevolle Eltern hatten. Warum hatten diese glücklichen Arschlöcher normale Eltern und sie nicht? Es war einfach nicht gerecht! Deshalb mobbte sie mit Leidenschaft diese glücklichen Arschlöcher \- warum sollten 'die' es einfacher haben? Zu Anfang des Schuljahres hatte sie auch Max gemobbt. Mit Max war es aber von Anfang an anders gewesen - es hatte etwas in der Luft gelegen. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Max es zu gefallen schien von ihr drangsaliert zu werden. Seit sie mit Max zusammen war, ging es ihr besser. Sie hatte etwas an dem sie sich festhalten konnte. Max gab Victoria die bedingungslose Liebe die sie von ihren Eltern nie erhalten hatte.  Jetzt mobbte Victoria nur noch Max und das war vollkommen einvernehmlich.  
  
Victoria machte es an, die kleine, braunhaarige zu fesseln aber wenn sie ehrlich war, gefiel es ihr auch, Max ganz primitiv und sprichwörtlich an sich zu binden. Beide Mädchen hatten die Welt erlebt, wie sie ist, wenn sie alleine sind und keine von beiden, wollte in diese kalte und schattenreiche Welt zurück.  
  
Gerade als Victoria damit fertig war Max' feine Nackenhaare zu studieren, begann sie mit ihrer Hand zwischen Max' Beinen kreisende Bewegungen zu machen. "Oh Max, du bist ja schon ganz feucht.", sagte Victoria mit gespieltem Erstaunen. Die Blondine hatte nichts anderes erwartet, sie wusste wie Max auf diese Art von Fesselspiel reagierte. Max' Atem wurde schwerer und Victoria rieb etwas fester und schneller.  
  
Als Max ein leises Stöhnen über die Lippen huschte, stoppte Victoria und sagte: "Wage es ja nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis zu kommen." - "Ja, Victoria.", sagte Max leicht außer Atem. Die Blondine ließ von Max' Brustwarze ab und griff stattdessen die gefesselten Hände ihrer Freundin. Mit ihrer anderen Hand machte sie wieder kreisende Bewegungen.  
  
Nach einer Weile mischte sich unter Max' Atem immer mehr Stöhnen. Gleichzeitig testete die Brünette die Fesseln aber es gab kein Entkommen; auch ihre Knie konnte sie nicht zusammendrücken - Victoria verhinderte dies mit ihren Füßen. "Bitte Victoria.", stöhnte Max, "Ich halt das nicht länger aus." Victoria machte weiter aber sie reduzierte das Tempo. Die größere hatte spezielle Pläne für Max ... und Max einen Orgasmus zu schenken gehörte nicht dazu, zumindest nicht so schnell.  
  
Max achtete schon lange nicht mehr auf den Film. Sie brauchte ihre ganze Beherrschung um nicht zu kommen. Jetzt da ihre Freundin das Tempo reduziert hatte war es noch schlimmer, denn sie wusste es würde ewig für sie dauern um in diesem Tempo die Schwelle zu überschreiten. Das war zwar einerseits gut, da es ihr nicht erlaubt war einen Orgasmus zu haben aber mit jeder Sekunde die Victoria mit ihren grazilen Fingern mit ihrer Perle spielte wurde auch ihr Wille zu kommen immer größer. Es war ... eine frustrierende Situation!  
  
Bald war die Aufgabe nicht mehr zu verhindern zu kommen, sondern nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren. "Bitte Victoria ... lass mich kommen, bitte!", flehte Max. "Nein!", Victorias Stimme war kalt und bestimmt. Die Blondine ließ keinen zweifel daran, dass sie es ernst meinte; gleichzeitig erhöhte Victoria's Hand wieder das Tempo. Max' Stöhnen wurde lauter. Sie hätte sofort kommen können, wenn sie die Erlaubnis gehabt hätte.  
  
Max brachte all ihre Willenskraft auf um nicht gegen ihr Orgasmus-Verbot zu verstoßen "Oh, Gott!", stöhnte die Kleinere. Victoria erwiderte mit einem Schmunzeln: "Der ist nicht hier um dir zu helfen; du musst das ganz alleine aushalten!" Im selben Moment ganz in der Nähe verspürte ein Mädchen mit langen, goldenen Haaren ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube. "Jemand Sündigt! ...Max? Eine Sex-Sache, also! ... wer hätte es gedacht? 'Jemand' wird morgen beichten müssen.", dachte sich Kate, während sie ihren Vorrat an Oropax' überprüfte.  
  
Max hingegen verschwendete keinen Gedanken an Morgen; sie war schon wieder mit betteln beschäftigt: "Victoria, bitte!" - "Nein!", Victorias Stimme war nach wie vor eiskalt. "Ich halt es nicht mehr aus!", sagte Max und Victoria wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Victoria nahm ihre Hand schlagartig von Max. Daraufhin rückte Max' Unterleib reflexartig nach vorne, auf der Suche nach Berührung - doch da war keine, sondern nur kalte Luft und leere. Max wimmerte und ihr Körper zitterte einen Moment lang. "Bitte Victoria, bitte!", flehte Max unterwürfig. "Nein.", Victoria wiederholte dieses Wort ohne jedes erbarmen. "Ich brauch es, jetzt!", sagte Max eindringlich. "Nein tust du nicht!", widersprach Victoria.  
  
Sie wusste nicht was sie noch sagen sollte. Ihr fehlten die Worte, also stöhnte sie frustriert und ließ den Kopf hängen. Victoria's Hand legte sich wieder auf ihr Lustzentrum und Max versuchte ihre Klitoris dagegen zu reiben aber es war hoffnungslos. Jedes Mal, wenn sie den Hauch einer Berührung verspürte bewegte Victoria ihre Hand etwas weiter weg und mit den Fesseln an ihren Knöcheln hatte Max nicht fiel Spielraum.  
  
Als Max schließlich aufgab und sich geschlagen gegen ihre Freundin lehnte, sagte diese nüchtern: "Ich berühre dich! Nicht anders herum!" Mit diesen Worten begann sie erneut Max mit simplen kreisenden Bewegungen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Es dauerte nicht lang bis Max erneut zu betteln begann: "Bitte ... bitte Victoria!" Doch Victoria zog erneut einfach ihre Hand weg. Max durchfuhr erneut ein kalter Schauer und Max wimmerte bitterlich: "Es tut weh!" - "Gut.", antwortete Victoria nüchtern. "Bitte Victoria!", flehte Max inbrünstig. Ein weiteres mal antwortete die Blondine mit einem Knappen: "Nein."  
  
Einen Moment lang sagte niemand etwas und Max' Intimbereich blieb schrecklich unangetastete. Auf dem Fernseher wahr gerade die Szene zu sehen in welcher sich die beiden Protagonisten fast küssen. "Zumindest bin ich nicht die einzige die nicht bekommt was sie will.", dachte sich Max und startete noch einen Versuch: "Bitte Victoria, ich brauch es wirklich!" - "Vielleicht ... wenn du ein gutes Mädchen bist ... später!", sagte Victoria.  
  
Max stieß frustriert Luft aus und antwortete leise: "Okay." Victoria flüsterte in Max' Ohr: "Lauf nicht weg." Anschließend stand sie auf und ging zu ihrem Nachttisch. Victoria lies ihre Freundin nicht aus den Augen. Max sah extrem sexy aus; mit ihren Beinen gefesselt an die Couch. Ihre Schamlippen, geschwollen und weit geöffnet, und dieser Blick!  
  
Victoria griff ihren Goldfarbenen Vibrator aus der Schublade und ihre Kamera. Sie richtete die teure Spiegelreflexkamera auf Max, gleichzeitig hielt sie den Vibrator vor die Linse, so das Max und der Vibrator im Bild waren. Der Focus lag auf der gefesselten Max. Victoria hatte eine hohe Blende und einen hohen ISO-Wert eingestellt, damit auch der Vibrator gut zu erkennen war. Dann sagte Victoria: "Wenn du bis zum Ende des Films durchhältst, erlaube ich dir vielleicht zu kommen." Max' Unterkiefer klappte ein Stück nach unten und ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als sie überlegte wie lange der Film noch laufen würde. Im selben Moment erhellte der, auf 1/32 eingestellte, Blitz der Kamera den Raum.  
  
Die Blondine betrachtet zufrieden das Bild. Der Vibrator war etwas überbelichtet aber bei diesem Bild ging es nicht um eine perfekte Bildkomposition, sondern darum, sich in der Zukunft an diesen Moment und insbesondere an Max' Gesichtsausdruck erinnern zu können. "Der Film geht noch recht lange.", sagte Max besorgt. Victoria legte die Kamera zur Seite und sagte: "Gut, er gefällt mir mit jeder Sekunde besser."  
  
Victoria nahm wieder hinter Max Platz und anstelle Max direkt mit dem Vibrator zu bearbeiten, umarmte Victoria ihre Freundin. Die Blondine lehnte sich nach hinten und genoss es zwischen der Couch und Max eingeschlossen zu sein. Sie konnte spüren wie sich Max Rückenmuskeln entspannten. Für eine Weile sahen sie sich einfach nur den Film an. Die beiden Mädchen atmeten synchron und entspannt.  
  
Als Victoria allerdings vor lauter Geborgenheit schläfrig wurde, entschied sie, dass es Zeit war Max endgültig in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Die Blondine schaltete den Vibrator ein und ein leises Summen erfüllte den Raum. Max' Atem wurde schneller und Victoria sagte: "Biss zum Ende des Films ... und ich will kein Gejammer höheren" - "Ja, Victoria.", antwortete Max leise. Kurz darauf spürte Max das vibrierende Sexspielzeug zwischen ihren Beinen.  
  
Als das vibrierende und Gold imitierende Plastik ihren Kitzler berührte wusste Max, dass sie es niemals bis zum Ende des Filmes schaffen konnte, ohne einen Orgasmus. Im Film kämpften die Helden gerade, einen aussichtslosen Kampf, gegen unsichtbare Alien-Geister aber Max bekam nicht wirklich fiel davon mit, sie führte ihren eigenen Kampf. Im Film konnte ein Teil der Helden Fliehen. Auch Max versuchte sich dem Vibrierendem Monster zwischen ihren Beinen zu entziehen aber sie hatte keine Chance.  
  
Die Fesseln an ihren Knöcheln und Victorias Griff waren zu stark. Max tat ihr absolut Möglichstes aber mit jeder Sekunde die verging, näherte sie sich einem verbotenen Höhepunkt. "Ich ...", stöhnte Max, "... kann's nicht mehr halten!" Victoria wusste, dass ihre Freundin kurz vor einem Orgasmus stand. Sie war so eng an ihre Freundin gekuschelt, dass sie jedes Zucken von Max spüren konnte. Sie hatte nur darauf gewartet das Max etwas sagt oder sogar unerlaubt kommt. Victoria hob ihre Hand und ließ den Vibrator auf den Boden Fallen, doch noch bevor das Sexspielzeug den Teppich berührte schlug die Blondine mit ihrer jetzt freien Hand auf Max' heißes Lustzentrum. Max stieß einen unwillkürlichen Schrei aus. Das Seil drückte schmerzhaft, als sie reflexartig ihre Beine schließen wollte.  
  
Victoria lies ihre Hand zwischen Max' Beinen liegen und küsste den Nacken ihrer Freundin. "Ich habe doch gesagt, ich will nicht's höheren.", sagte sie sanft. Auf dem Fernseher war gerade zu sehen wie der Antagonist samt seiner Raumstation explodierte. "Du hast es fast bis zum Ende geschafft.", sagte Victoria und biss anschließend sanft in Max Ohrläppchen. Max Atem und ihr ganzer Körper entspannten sich langsam wieder. "Ich hab's versucht.", entschuldigte sich Max bei ihrer Herrin. Die Blondine lies von Max Ohr ab und flüsterte: "Ich weiß." Victoria streichelte sehr sanft und liebevoll Max' Schamlippen und fragte: "Hat es wehgetan!" - "Ja.", antwortete Max.  
  
"Gut.", sagte Victoria leise, "Möchtest du, dass ich dich kommen lasse?" Max schluckte und sagte: "Ja bitte, Victoria." Victoria streichelte nach wie vor abwechselnd, langsam und super sanft über Max' Schamlippen. Es war, als graulte sie eine Katze; passend dazu schnurrte der Vibrator leise auf dem Teppichboden. Beides erinnerte Max kontinuierlich daran, dass Victoria ihr jederzeit einen grandiosen Orgasmus besorgen konnte, wenn sie es wollte.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich weiß was wir machen", sagte Victoria und kletterte ein weiteres Mal von der Couch. Sie ging, gefolgt von Max' Blick, zu der Schachtel, aus der sie die Seile geholt hatte und holte drei hölzerne Wäscheklammern heraus. Victoria ging als Nächstes zu Max und legte die Wäscheklammern auf den Glastisch. Sie ging auf ihre Knie, nahm den vibrierenden Plastikstab vom Boden, schaltete ihn aus und legte ihn ebenfalls auf den Tisch. Gleichzeitig erklärte sie: "Drei Wäscheklammern erscheinen mir fair, dafür das du nicht ganz bis zum Schluss durchgehalten hast."

  
Als Nächstes nahm sie eine Wäscheklammer und hielt sie Max vors Gesicht. "Sag: 'AAAh'.", befahl Victoria und Max öffnete ihren Mund. Die Blondine steckte ihrer Freundin die erste Wäscheklammer auf die Zungenspitze. Jetzt war es Max nicht mehr möglich den Mund zu schließen; ab jetzt konnte sich Max also nicht mehr auf die Unterlippe beißen oder ihre Lippen zusammen pressen. Victoria griff hinter sich und hielt die nächste Wäscheklammer vor Max Brust. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich kurz in die Augen, dann griff die Blondine Max' Brustwarze, zog etwas daran und ließ die Klammer langsam zugreifen.  
  
Dasselbe machte Victoria mit Max' anderem Nippel. Im Anschluss stupste Victoria beide Wäscheklammer an; sie wackelten wunderbar hin und her. Victoria grinste zufrieden, dann schubste sie ihre Freundin nach hinten und Max lehnte sich zurück. Die Blondine überzog Max' Oberschenkel mit Küssen und näherte sich dabei Max intimsten Bereich. Sie stellte hochzufrieden fest, dass sich auf der Couch zwischen Max Beinen eine kleine Pfütze gebildet hatte. Victoria machte sich eine Mentale Notiz die Couch nicht, wie geplant, nach dem Schuljahr zu verkaufen sondern sie biss zu ihrem Lebensende zu behalten.  
  
Mit der Wäscheklammer im Mund konnte Max ihr süßes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als Victoria mehrfach über ihr Lustzentrum schleckte. Victoria hatte nicht vor Max noch länger hinzuhalten. Sie schleckte und saugte an Max Perle. Kurze zeit später schob sie auch schon einen Finger in ihre Freundin und erntete ein tiefes und zufriedenes Stöhnen von Max. Die Blondine nahm ihre Lippen von Max' und sagte: "Wenn du gleich kommst möchte ich, dass du es rauslässt, für mich. Verstanden?"  
  
Max lallte mit der Wäscheklammer an ihrer Zunge: "Ja, Victoria." Victoria legte wieder ihre Lippen auf Max' und schob einen weiteren Finger in die Brünette. Max' stöhnen wurde schnell lauter. "Sorry, Kate.", dachte sich Max noch bevor ihre Gedanken endgültig von dem Sturm zwischen ihren Beinen davon geblasen wurden. Max suchte mit ihren gefesselten Händen Halt in Victorias blonden Haaren. Victoria hob ihren Kopf, nur solange wie es unbedingt nötig war, um zu sagen: "Komm hart und laut, führ mich!" Die Brünette ließ ihre Zunge aus dem Mund hängen und stöhnte ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.  
  
Max spürte, wie sie sich einem so lange herbeigesehntem Orgasmus näherte und sie ließ es raus. Für sie existierte jetzt nur Victoria und ein klebrig süßes hier und jetzt. Keine Vergangenheit. Keine Zukunft. Keine Eltern die sich in Seattle erstaunt ansahen weil sie das Stöhnen ihrer Tochter in der Ferne höheren konnten, wie das Grollen eines sich nahenden Sturms. Blitze schossen durch Max' jungen Körper und ließen sie zucken; die Fesseln hielten sie an Ort und Stelle.  
  
Victoria hörte nicht auf, biss nicht auch die letzte Welle des Sturms durch Max gefahren war. Zufrieden sah sie nach oben in Max knallrotes Gesicht. Max Verstand hatte sich eben mit der Frage, "Wie laut wahren wir?", zurückgemeldet, da erhöhte Victoria plötzlich wieder das Tempo. Das braunhaarige Mädchen ignorierte die Frage von ihrem Gehirn und sah an sich herunter zu ihrer Freundin. Die Blicke der jungen Frauen trafen sich und Max wurde schlagartig klar, dass Victoria noch nicht fertig war.  
  
Victorias freie Hand wanderte nach oben und griff Max' Brust. Als sich Max langsam einem zweiten Orgasmus näherte, griff Victoria nach der Wäscheklammer und zog an. Max stöhnte lustvoll vor Schmerz, als ihre Brust in die Länge gezogen wurde. Gerade als die kleinere begann sich aufzurichten öffnete Victoria die Klammer. Max sackte zurück und Victoria massierte den geschundenen Nippel ihrer Freundin.  
  
Die braunhaarige war jetzt nahe an einem weiteren Höhepunkt und Victoria wanderte mit ihrer Hand zu Max' anderer Brust. Sie spielte geduldig mit der Wäscheklammer während sie mit ihrer anderen Hand Max fingerte und mit ihrer Zunge mit Max' empfindlichsten Stelle spielte. Sie wartete bis Max von einem weiteren Orgasmus ergriffen wurde, dann zog sie ruckartig an der Wäscheklammer an.  
  
Es schmerzte die Klammer herunterzuziehen ohne sie aufzudrücken aber die Brünette konnte während ihrem Orgasmus nicht zwischen Schmerz und Zärtlichkeit unterscheiden. Max' stöhnen war Musik in Victoria's Ohren. Sie hörte nicht auf ihre Freundin zu beglücken bis auch der letzte Funken versprüht war. Victoria gab Max' Unterleib noch einen letzten Kuss, dann wanderte sie mit ihrem Kopf nach oben und Max nahm ihre verbundenen Hände hinter Victorias Kopf. Die größere nahm die, inzwischen etwas schief sitzende, Wäscheklammer von Max Zunge und küsste anschließend ihre Freundin.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich lange an, im Hintergrund war wieder die Musik aus dem Hauptmenü der DVD zu höheren. Der Film und der Abspann wahren schon lange durch und auch vergessen. Max' Kopf wurde noch etwas röter, als er bereits war. Die Blondine wusste was ihrer Freundin durch den Kopf ging. Die Braunhaarige wollte gerade etwas sagen, da schob Victoria ihre zwei ohnehin schon feuchten Finger in den Mund ihrer Freundin. Es bestand keine Notwendigkeit, dass Max verbalisierte was sie beschäftigte, Victoria wusste es auch so.  
  
Max blieb beim Sex so still wie sie nur konnte, sie schämte sich für die Geräusche die sie von sich gab. Nur wenn es Victoria gelang, dass Max die Welt um sich herum vollkommen vergaß wurde Max Laut. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass Max mit Freude während einem Orgasmus laut stöhnte. Das einzige Problem an der Sache war, dass Max, sobald die Welt für sie wider existierte, am liebsten vom Erdboden verschluckt worden wäre aber das war in Ordnung, denn Victoria würde das nicht zulassen. Die beiden diskutierten dieses Thema ausschließlich mit ihren Blicken und als Victoria ihre Finger aus Max' Mund nahm, gab die brünette schließlich zu: "Das war unglaublich!" - "Willst du mir den Gefallen erwidern?", fragte Victoria rhetorisch. "Natürlich!", sagte Max.  
  
Nur einige Sekunden später löste Victoria die Knoten an den Beinen der Couch und die Schlaufen um Max Knöchel. Die Maserung des Seils war deutlich auf Max' Haut zu sehen und zu fühlen. Das blonde Mädchen streichelte und küsste Max' Knöchel. Als Nächstes stand Victoria auf und sah Max ernst an. Die Brünette genoss gerade den Umstand ihre Beine wieder schließen zu können, doch als sie Victoria's Blick sah, legte sie ihre Hände in den Schoß und warf Victoria einen entschuldigenden Blick zu; sie wusste nicht was sie falsch gemacht hatte aber sie würde es sicher gleich erfahren.  
  
Für eine Weile starrte die Blondine einfach nur auf Max herunter, die sich zunehmend kleiner fühlte. Dann griff die Größere eines der Seile die jetzt lose am Boden lagen. Sie Machte eine Schlaufe und legte das Seil wie eine Leine um Max Hals. "Auf den Boden!", befahl Victoria und Max sprang von der Couch auf alle Viere. Im nächsten Moment griff die Blondine einen Büschel brauner Haare und führte Max mit dem Gesicht an die Stelle der Couch wo sie eben noch gesessen hatte.  
  
Die kleine Pfütze war nicht kleiner geworden nachdem Max zweimal gekommen war. "Entschuldige.", sagte Max. Die Blondine drückte Max mit dem Gesicht gegen das Leder und befahl: "Auflecken!" Die Braunhaarige leckte mit ihrer Zunge wie ihr befohlen über das Leder. Sie hätte es wissen müssen und dennoch war sie überrascht als Victoria's flache Hand gegen ihre Pobacke schlug.  
  
Nachdem Victoria zufrieden war ließ sie Max' Haare los und griff wieder die provisorische Leine. "Komm!", sagte sie und zog etwas an dem Seil in ihrer Hand. Es war nicht leicht für Max, mit ihren nach wie vor gefesselten Händen, hinter Victoria her zu kriechen - zum Glück war das Zimmer nicht groß. Victoria drehte mit Max an der Leine eine kurze runde durch den Raum, dann hatte sie sich entschieden.  
  
Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür und sagte zu Max: "Platz!" Das kleinere Mädchen setzte sich auf ihre Fußsohlen und sah zu ihrer Herrin. Diese legte ihr die provisorische Leine in den Mund, streichelte über ihren Kopf und sagte: "Nicht fallen lassen!" In der Erwartung Victoria lecken zu dürfen hätte Max am liebsten mit ihrem Schwanz gewedelt, wenn sie einen gehabt hätte.  
  
Die Blondine streifte ihren Rock hoch. Victoria trug Strapse und kein Höschen. Sie winkte Max zu sich und nahm ihr die Leine wieder aus dem Mund; mit dieser zog sie die Brünette an sich heran. Das braunhaarige Mädchen verschwendete keine Zeit und leckte ihre Herrin mit größtem Eifer. Victoria liebte es Max derart unter sich zu haben. Sie ließ die Leine Los und griff die Haare ihrer Freundin. Sie drückte Max' perfektes Gesicht zwischen ihre Beine.  
  
Nach einer Weile nahm Victoria ihre rechte Hand von Max' Kopf. Ihre andere Hand blieb aber in Max braunen Haaren und griff sogar noch etwas fester zu. Dann zog sie Max von sich weg und gab ihr eine Watsche. Im nächsten Moment drückte sie die kleine Brünette schon wieder gegen ihr Lustzentrum. Der Schlag in Max' Gesicht war nicht feste aber es war auch nicht der Letzte.  
  
Victoria's stöhnen wurde lauter und Max brachte ihre Hände in Position. Sie drang mit einem Finger in Victoria ein und erntete einen weiteren Schlag auf die Wange. Der Schlag war unpräzise, Victoria hatte inzwischen auch Schwierigkeiten zu stehen. Die größere brachte wieder beide Hände an Max Hinterkopf. Victoria's Knie gaben ein wenig nach und kurz darauf durchlief die Blondine ein Orgasmus.  
  
Noch bevor Victoria ihren Orgasmus gänzlich durch gestanden hatte, griff sie nach der Leine und zog Max zu sich hoch. Die Mädchen küssten sich und Max stellte mit ihren Händen sicher, dass Victoria auch den letzten Rest ihres Höhepunktes genoss. Als sich ihre Lippen trennten wahren beide Frauen außer Atem. Victoria drückte Max an sich und streichelte den Rücken ihrer Freundin. Das braunhaarige Mädchen hätte die Umarmung erwidert, wenn ihre Hände nicht verbunden gewesen währen. Es war das erste mal an diesem Abend, dass sich Max an ihren Fesseln störte.  
  
"Wir sollten uns ins Bett legen.", sagte Victoria nach einer Weile. Max setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah Victoria beim Ausziehen zu. Im Hintergrund lief immer noch der Fernseher. Gerade als Victoria zur Fernbedienung griff, fragte Max: "Können wir uns den Film noch ansehen?" Die Blondine warf Max einen eindringlichen Blick zu und sagte: "Du schläfst sowieso gleich ein." - "Gar nicht war! Ich bin noch munter!", erwiderte Max. Die größere schnaufte und sagte: "Na gut."  
  
Victoria drückte ein weiteres mal auf 'PLAY' und zog sich ihr seidenes Nachthemd an. Das andere Mädchen saß währenddessen auf dem Bett und sah etwas abwesend und mit einem traurigen Blick in Richtung Fernseher. "Was ist?", fragte Victoria einfühlsam, als sie das Seil an den Händen ihrer Freundin löste. Die Brünette rieb sich die Handgelenke und sagte: "Ich vermisse dich bereits, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass du morgen gehen wirst." Victoria griff Max am Kinn und hob ihren Kopf etwas hoch. "Ich bin nicht aus der Welt. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich wieder zu dir zurück kommen, versprochen.", sagte Victoria und löste gleichzeitig die Schlaufe um Max Hals.  
  
Als Victoria ihre Hände von Max nahm lies diese ihren Kopf sofort wieder fallen. Das größere Mädchen erkannte, dass noch mehr auf Max' kleinem Herzen lag. Sie Kniete sich vor der Braunhaarigen auf den Boden und griff Max' Hand. Max vermied Augenkontakt, als sie flüsterte: "Ich bin nicht gut darin Kontakt zu halten. Ich habe angst ich vermassle das ... ich habe angst dich zu verlieren!" - "Ist das alles?", fragte Victoria erleichtert und stand wieder auf.  
  
Max sah ihrer Freundin etwas irritiert zu wie diese ihren Wecker stellte und mit dem Brustton der Überzeugung sagte: "Uns kann nichts auseinander bringen! ...Ich würde es nicht zulassen!" Victoria schwieg kurz, als sie sich darauf konzentrierte die richtige Zeit einzustellen, dann wendete sie sich wieder Max zu und sagte: "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich denke ich habe eine gute Idee, wie wir diese ganze Kontakt-halten-Sache etwas interessanter machen können." Max drängte sich das Gefühl auf, dass ihr diese Idee nicht gefallen würde und fragte: "Was hast du im Sinn?"  
  
Victoria hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Baumwohl-t-Shirt, welches Max vorhin aus ihrem Schrank geholt hatte, vom Boden geglaubt und half ihrer Freundin beim Anziehen. "Ich hatte eigentlich geplant dir zu erlauben dich anzufassen während ich weg bin ... ich bin ja kein Unmensch!", sagte Victoria während sie sich in's Bett legte und für Max das Große-Löffelchen formte. "Und jetzt?", fragte Max, als sie sich gegen ihre Freundin kuschelte. "Ich erteile deinen Händen ein absolutes Besuchsverbot für deinen Intimbereich! Mir ist egal aus welchem Grund, wenn du dich da unten anfassen willst, rufst du mich an oder schreibst mir einen Text! Verstanden?" Max schluckte und wollt etwas sagen, wurde aber unterbrochen: "Keine Wiederworte! ...Erzähl mir lieber von deinem Tee-Date mit Kate."  
  
"Es war kein Date, Victoria.", sagte Max mit einem gewissen Nachdruck. Max wusste natürlich, dass Victoria sie nur aufzog ... zumindest hoffte sie das, andernfalls wäre Kate in ernsthafter Gefahr. "Und was habt ihr beiden so getrieben?", harkte Victoria nach. "Wir haben zum Beispiel über dich gesprochen.", erwiderte Max. "Ja das macht Sinn. Ich schätze Kate's Liebesleben bietet nicht so fiel Gesprächsstoff.", stichelte die Blondine. "Du würdest dich wundern; Kate ist eine totale Romantikerin!", sagte Max und drückte sich noch etwas gegen Victoria.  
  
Max konnte geradezu fühlen wie Victoria ihre Augen verdreht während sie sagte: "Eine Romantikerin die Abstinenz-Plakate aufhängt?" - "Sex ist nicht gleich liebe, Victoria.", sagte Max. Victoria schossen verschieden Gedanken durch den Kopf, "Sex und liebe gehören zusammen! Warum auf eines von beiden Verzichten? Die ganze Aufregung um Sex ist übertrieben ... ich will dir einfach nur nahe sein!" Das blonde Mädchen umarmte Max etwas fester, als sie sich selbst sagen hörte: "Ich liebe dich!" Die Worte entsprangen nicht ihrem Hirn sondern ihrem Herzen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch! Ich liebe dich!", sagte Max und Victoria's Herz wurde so leicht, sie hatte das Gefühl, als könnte sie vor Glück fliegen. Victoria hatte ihr Herz für Max geöffnet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im Übrigen bin ich der Meinung, dass Karthago zerstört werden muss und dass jeder der Zeit findet diesen Text zu Lesen, besser seine Zeit nutzen sollte um die großartige Übersetzung ['Better Then'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234286) von [Debott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debott/pseuds/Debott) zu lesen.


End file.
